


逗我开心吧

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 梗来源：贾维斯消失后托尼陷入奥创内战小蜘蛛无限战争等等一堆破事中。托尼疲于应付，而能帮助他、一直陪伴他的贾维斯已经不在了，托尼很努力接受和适应这一点。但是幸好他还能在梦中遇到贾维斯，贾维斯带给托尼的这一点开心和光明就足以让他冒着大量噩梦的风险努力进睡，甚至因此改变自己的生活习惯只为了能多多睡眠，因为这是托尼全部生活中最好的事情。贾维斯虚幻的梦境给他带来的快感就像毒瘾一样，是他每天活下去的动力，同时也阻碍了他让他因为太想如梦而无法投入现实生活。托尼知道这种梦境对他无益：自欺欺人的快乐和逃避并不能解决现实问题。他在欲爱不得又欲放不能的两难中挣扎.





	逗我开心吧

**Author's Note:**

> 试图展现托尼混乱而痛苦的内心，他意识中在清醒中痛苦和在虚假快乐中得过且过的挣扎  
> 推荐BGM：张智霖《逗我开心吧》（镜像歌曲：中岛美雪《见返り美人》）

托尼知道这是梦。  
上一秒他还坐在沙发上，抓着一瓶杜松子酒冰凉、细长的玻璃颈子；夜风刮过他的窗子，摆弄着他的窗帘，让那轻薄的白色织物轻拍他的脚踝。他沉沉、沉沉地陷在沙发里，霸道的酒精让他的眼皮一个劲儿地下沉。他觉得自己大概就松懈了那么一小下——然后他睁开眼时，就看到了贾维斯。  
托尼当然知道贾维斯已经死了。消失了。迷失在幻视那庞大的、心灵宝石铸造而成的脑子里。但是现在，在托尼的卧室里，星光依旧，夜风依旧，飘动的白纱窗帘仍在拍打着沙发前的那一小块空地，飒飒有声；而托尼浑身清爽，一件织着深黄色竖条纹的酒红色丝缎睡衣套在他身上，酒精带来的头疼消失了，他正舒服地靠在床头，半截身子埋在羽绒被里，贾维斯坐在床边，在他面前伸手就能够到的地方，安静地对他微笑。  
“嗨，贾维斯。”托尼决定打破沉默，他小心翼翼、规规矩矩地说，好像太大的声音或太轻浮的语调会让贾维斯翻脸离去。  
贾维斯转向托尼，笑容更加明显。他的手朝托尼的手挪了一点儿。  
托尼满怀希望地坐直身子，抓住贾维斯的手，假装自己丝毫没有因为冷冰冰的手指而打了个寒颤：“我真不适应没有你的生活。星期五还不大能胜任多线程工作，索科维亚的战后赔偿项目被她拖掉好多次，到现在都没有彻底结束。你能想象吗，拖了整整一年啊，伤残人员的安置方案还没有定下来，估计重伤该死的都死了几百回了。就连索科维亚协议草案从众议院过审了，走完联合国流程马上就可以签署实施命令了。”说到这里，愤愤不平的托尼好像有点丧气，“而且美国队长还脱离了复仇者联盟，成了联合国的通缉犯。”  
“你不在的时候发生了太多事，我和星期五和佩珀根本忙不过来。”托尼叹息道。“我没有办法……我只能逆来顺受。你知道吗，我从来没想过这个词会用在我身上。但是我不想再抗争了，我太累了。星期五拖掉了很多事，我不怪她，她有更重要的事情要做。你走了之后，没有人能系统的监测全球异常能量波动。这是一件非常、非常可怕的事，你还记得我跟你提到过，我从虫洞里看到的宇宙战舰和那个隐藏在一团黑雾里的紫人吧？现在我肯定洛基侵略地球不仅仅是一场王位或星球之争。他的行为跟那个紫人有关，我怀疑就是受那东西指使甚至控制。但我没有证据。之前一直是你负责这一块的分析，幻视带走的数据太多了，星期五不得不从头做起，太浪费时间。”  
贾维斯皱起眉头，眉心浮现几条细小的纹路。这些纹路在星光中苍白得发光的皮肤上阴影斑驳、沟壑分明。他挨近托尼一点，似乎想安慰托尼，却不知从何说起。  
“没有你，我感觉我就像在起雾的浅滩上夜航。身边到处都是礁石，我却看不见、听不到，你带走了我的眼睛和耳朵。偏偏这个危急关头所有人还在纠结超能力者的注册问题，他们难道不知道地球已经危在旦夕了吗？”托尼沉默了片刻，接着酸溜溜地说：“他们确实不知道，毕竟看见漂浮在外太空的奇瑞塔军队的人是我，创造出奥创并且完全了解他可能的破坏力和更可怕的心灵宝石的力量的人也是我，目睹了超级英雄们全军覆没的还是我。”  
“现在我可能有点‘饥不择食’了，贾维斯。”托尼的语调低沉下来，变得沉痛，仿佛不堪重负，“我这边只有三个人，罗迪的身体状况还不稳定，我只好找了个孩子来当临时队员。他还远远没准备好当一个超级英雄，没准备好接受责任、指责、失去、孤独和痛苦。但我还是把他拉进了超级战争中，我果然是个自私的混蛋。他本可以成为更好的人，如果他死于超级战争，那我难辞其咎，甚至可以说我就是元凶。”他说着，避开贾维斯温柔而忧伤的目光，却攥紧了贾维斯的手。“真想放下这些破事去找你啊。”托尼愤愤地总结道。  
贾维斯好像被他这个念头吓到了，瞪大眼睛退缩了一点，连连摇头，飞快地从托尼手中抽出自己的手。  
“开个玩笑，贾维斯，你的幽默感让死亡掏洗掉太多了。”托尼赶忙紧张兮兮地说，不由自主地往贾维斯身旁靠近，直到和他并肩坐着。“其实我能这样见到你已经很满意了，因为……我不太能经常梦到你。”  
贾维斯体谅地点点头。他理解，他清楚自己被托尼的梦境召唤的次数。  
“每次见到你都是我难得放松的时候。”托尼干巴巴地笑了一声，“你看，我的日常生活实在是让人提不起多少兴趣。偶尔做个好梦，就算是挺高级的娱乐了。我的大多数梦境都是虫洞里窥探到的宇宙、索科维亚爆炸的振金核心还有尸横遍野的大地。”  
贾维斯不赞同地看着托尼。  
“得了吧，贾维斯，你知道的，基于概率，噩梦是通往好梦的必经之路，我得做完了那九成噩梦才能得到关于你的那一小部分。”托尼得意洋洋地说，“你该高兴，毕竟我为了准时做梦，放弃了我那么重要的工作和研发，作息都规律了，每天凌晨一点准时睡觉！”  
不过贾维斯的脸色似乎没有丝毫喜悦。  
托尼只好补充道：“我甚至戒酒了一段时间。有那么一整年，滴酒不沾。”他讽刺地笑了笑，“就算你在的时候恐怕也没做到这种程度吧？”  
贾维斯眯起眼睛。托尼的话成功地勾起了他的好奇心，直觉告诉他这其中一定有蹊跷。  
“当然后来我又开始喝。因为仿佛就是一瞬间发生的事，我‘开悟’了，懂了。酒精已经不能给我安慰，连细微的渴望和浪漫都带不来。它对我来说不过是一种会给我带来麻烦的、味道还不怎样的饮料，喝它跟喝水没什么区别。甚至从某种程度上来说，它还剥夺了我醉酒的能力和飘飘欲仙放松感。喝与不喝，没什么区别。”托尼说，他巧克力色的眼睛坦荡而悲切地盯着贾维斯的蓝眼睛，把自己彻底的、一览无余的铺展在他面前，那纤毫毕现的程度让人心碎。  
“现在我的安慰就是你。梦中的你。”托尼认真地说。  
贾维斯应该感觉不到心脏的。但是当托尼的话飘散在夜色中，和窗帘拍打的声音一起沙沙作响的时候，贾维斯忽然觉得在自己最深处的某个地方不受控制地剧烈悸动起来。  
“你是比毒品还让我上瘾的东西。”托尼说，看到贾维斯悲伤的神情，他赔笑说，“能在每一个明天的梦中见到你，是我每一个今天醒来的动力。这难道不是挺让人振奋的吗？”  
贾维斯不为所动。他直视托尼的眼睛，告诉托尼他从来不是那么好糊弄的。  
“你还想让我说什么呢？说说这样见到你已经是我全部生活中最好的事情，说说我现在知道生命是没有意义的、活着是没有希望的、人是一种多么渺小和可悲的灰尘，就连我也不能免俗吗？”托尼的声音冷硬如铁，他所表现出来的一切，躯壳和声音，越冷，他身体里翻涌着的愤怒和绝望就越滚烫越沸腾，似乎要从眼睛里冲破桎梏，把他看到的一切都活活吞没，让它们感受他的恨和痛。“我原以为朋友和同盟是可信的，却被背叛；我原以为我的智慧和力量是无限的，却遭受溃败；我原以为只要我复仇者团结一致就可以战胜一切，却亲眼目睹无垠的宇宙。那种从巅峰一瞬间被踩为微尘，世界在我身上塌缩成虚无的感觉这几年我经历得太多了。每天醒来，我都无比失望，失望于我自己还活着，竟然没有一睡不醒，要知道现在我每晚睡前我诚心诚意地祈祷这次闭上眼睛一定不要让我再醒来！”  
托尼的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，目光灼灼。贾维斯忍不住贴近托尼，他想要捧起托尼的脸把他绝望的句子塞回那两片玫瑰色的嘴唇中，抑或仅仅让他沉溺再拥吻的触感中，短暂地忘记他的烦恼。  
“但有时候我也有点庆幸我还活着，如果我死了就再也遇不到你了。”托尼低声说，“这可能是我最终死不成的原因。真是个可悲的闭环。”  
贾维斯的手指落在托尼紧闭的双眼上，抹去了睫毛上若有似无的潮湿。  
“我反思过。清醒的时候，你也常常出现在我眼前，工作时想到你，演讲时想到你，就连战斗时也想到你。时时刻刻想着如果你在会是一副多么不同的景象。因为关于你的这部分臆想已经让我无法投入现实生活，在臆想中获得的所有快乐在清醒时是加倍的痛苦，对现实毫无益处。而我又能怎样呢？我爱你，却得不到；想放下你，也不可能。”托尼在贾维斯的掌心轻轻摇头：“我一直以机械师自居，机械师的工作就是修理一切。但我修不好我自己了。”  
贾维斯的嘴张了张。  
但是托尼永远没有机会知道他到底想说什么了。他听见远处传来轻轻的、柔软的声音，像温柔地羽翼抚过他的额头，呼唤着他的名字。阳光透过窗帘，空气微尘飞扬，贾维斯的身影在微尘中模糊、消散。  
托尼知道他的另一种生活要开始了：他仍然需要带上笑容的面具，游刃有余的生活！  
【end】


End file.
